


撒娇

by anonymous61



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous61/pseuds/anonymous61





	撒娇

初尝情事时，两个人都很紧张。即使小心翼翼的做好了一切准备，进入的过程仍然不大顺利。

陈立农只进去一半就难以再往前推进，敏感的头部被肠壁紧咬着，又爽又痛。

其实後入的姿势相对来说容易一些，但林彦俊不想，他坚持第一次要正面来。

“彦俊，放松一点...” 陈立农俯身吻上林彦俊皱起的眉心，稍微思忖後决定先退出。

察觉到陈立农的打算，林彦俊双腿缠上他的腰紧紧锢住，两只手也勾上了他的脖子，同时扬起头和他接吻。

虽然带着情欲，这个吻却很轻柔，唇舌相交间分享着鼻息，缠绵悱恻。

“可以了...农农...” 林彦俊用沙哑的声音说。

他平常不大会称陈立农‘农农’，这时带着点鼻音，听在耳里充满了风情。

陈立农往交合处又倒了一些润滑，才继续缓慢的推进。那个吻明显让林彦俊放松不少，这次终於成功整根没入，囊袋拍上臀尖时两人都发出了满足的喟叹。

肠道依然过於紧致，陈立农不敢乱动，怕自己一不小心就交代在这里。他又俯身贴上林彦俊的唇，同时手探到对方下身，忙着做起手活。

陈立农的手很大，指根有些茧，温柔的抚过冠状沟，把龟头兜在手心揉弄，弄得林彦俊忍不住发出一声低吟。

陈立农稍微撑起身，偷偷的观察林彦俊的表情，见他半眯着眼，双唇放松的微张，才敢慢慢移动胯部，怕他不舒服，手上的动作还是没停。

他试着改变不同角度，找到网上说的‘前列腺’，当擦过一个隆起的点，明显感受到括约肌突然狠狠绞紧，林彦俊又皱起了眉。

他缓慢而小幅度的抽插，反覆辗过前列腺。一种异样的快感从交合处漫上，林彦俊忍不住绷紧小腹，这种感觉前所未有，像是从体内深处渐渐涨起的潮水，沿着背脊四溢，他大口喘着气，手也无措的拽着床单，似乎是要溺毙在情潮里。

“...舒服吗？” 陈立农的声音像透过水面传来，飘渺又遥远。

见林彦俊没有反应，陈立农抓过他的手十指紧扣。林彦俊感受到他的动作而张开双眼，在看见陈立农的表情後有些呆滞，这是第一次见到的模样，性感得要死。

他馀光瞥见陈立农伸出另一只手抚上他的眼角，才发现自己竟然流出了泪水。

’太丢脸了吧！’

林彦俊把头偏向一边，“你不要一直盯着我看啦！”

陈立农忍不住笑，“我不看你的话应该看哪里啊？”

林彦俊斜睨着他，然後突然向他伸出了手。陈立农了然於心，俯下身将他拥入怀中。

 

那之後林彦俊总喜欢在高潮来临前伸出手向他讨一个拥抱，一方面是不想被看到高潮时的表情，另一方面....

其实只是单纯的想向他撒娇。


End file.
